


The Blond Beaut and the Pinetree

by Harukaisakoi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, Café, Fluff, Food, GUYS, I dont fucking know - Freeform, I swear to God, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, This is basically, WTF, first encounter, goddamnit, how should i title, im a peice of shit, im also fucking sick, im not even a fanfic writer, ive got one hell of a fever, my crappy writing, my delusional writing, the awkwardness ensues, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukaisakoi/pseuds/Harukaisakoi
Summary: I've got a fucking fever and my head is pounding right now, so why not suffer and write a shitty 500 word fanfic about my two favorite idiots???___________________________________________________________________________________________________Dipper decides to go to a cafe for whatever fucking reason and??? he locks eyes??? With the most gorgeous man ever??!?!? Fluff and awkwardness ensues





	1. The Beginning

There he sat. The most goddamn attractive man Dipper had ever seen in his entire, pathetic life. 

Casually, the younger boy stepped into the retro cafe, wincing as the door slammed shut behind him. Of course, this had to draw the attention of nearly everyone in the cafe. Including him.

Who then looked up.

And fuck he had the most beautiful eyes.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Dipper knew he should have turned tail and left the moment he laid eyes on the beaut in front of him. But, like the rest of his life, he screwed up. 

So, stepping forward slowly so as not to trip, he walked past that gorgeous man and to the barista counter, unaware of the eyes following his as he moved. With slightly rosy cheeks, he approached the barista with his order.

An apple cider. Because coffee was fucking disgusting. Thanking the barista, he shuffled to the end of the counter. 

"Lovely day, isn't it?" A voice interrupted the silence behind him. "I haven't seen this much snow in quite a few years." It gave a low chuckle. 

'Oh, fuck me over with a chainsaw,' Dipper thought to himself, before turning around to face whoever it was that thought Dipper might be a good conversationalist. 'No, really, dear god. That is a fucking hot voice.'

Who he saw, however, was something like a worst case scenario. Of-fucking-course it had to be that super attractive man he saw on the way into the cafe. 

The man's eyes seemed to pause for a second upon seeing Dipper's face turning towards him. "Pinetree?"

The spell broke. "Excuse me?"

The mystery man was silent for a seemingly endless time, before breaking into a large grin. "I was gesturing to your hat, but unless you have something else you'd rather me call you..."

"Dipper. My name is Dipper."

The blond beaut seemed to mull the name over in his head head for a while, before stating unabashedly that he thought Pinetree suited him better.

There was a moment of awkward silence, understandably because Dipper just had someone tell him his name didn't fit right on him, before the barista called out his order. 

"I, uhh, I have to go. You know. My food and all." Great. Dipper just had to make things even more awkward.

The man was a little taken aback, if not kind of disappointed. "Uh, right. Yeah, sure." He coughed into his hand. "I'll see you around?"

"I guess, yeah."Dipper turned to leave, before thinking better of it. "Hey, what's your name?"

"William Cipher, but you can call me Bill."

Dipper hummed softly in recognition, before turning around fully to face the barista. “I’ll see you around, Bill.”


	2. Flatmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, context: Dipper's in college, Bill's in in college too, but like, older??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Hope you enjoy.

It was approximately two weeks later since the incident, and Dipper had almost completely forgotten about the incident in the coffee shop. He was currently sitting in the public library across the street from his apartment, studying for the big ass final exam he had the next week for his psych University course. It was hell.

Of course, it didn’t help that the weather was gross and muggy (but honestly, when was it not?) and he was behind a payment bill for his apartment. He was still looking for a flatmate, which he put out a flyer the week before, to no avail. If he didn’t find someone to split the payment with soon, he would have to move back to California….

‘No,’ Dipper thought to himself. ‘It won’t come to that. I’ll find someone, I’ll pass this test, and then I’ll be able to get a steady job.’

As if on cue, his phone rang, receiving several angry glares and a harsh whisper from the librarian. Apologizing profusely as he jogged to the door of the library, he answered the phone with an irritated, “Hello?”

“Sorry… is this a bad time?”

Scoffing slightly, Dipper replied, “That depends. Who’s calling?”

“Ehrm… Bill Cipher. I’m calling about the flatmate, uhm, flyer thing? Are you still looking?” 

The man on the phone seemed weirdly familiar. No matter though, Dipper felt like crying and jumping with joy at the same time. “YES! Yes! Yes, so sorry. I’m really, incredibly so sorry for before. I know you probably don’t want to room with someone so rude-” He was hyperventilating and Dipper knew it, but the man cut him off before he could make a fool of himself any further.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” A chuckle. “So… is that a yes, you already found a flatmate? Or a yes, as in it’s still available?”

“OH. Yes, it’s still available. Are you- are you free sometime for an interview?” Oh, god. Dipper was a disaster. He was a bundle of nerves, and it didn’t help that this man was somebody that he’d never met before. “Would sometime next week work?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Bill questioned, and the brown haired boy could practically see the eyebrow wiggle that came with the question. Dipper squeaked. “Next week would be marvelous,” Bill continued, “What about Tuesday at 4 p.m., at the coffee shop on third?”

It took a few seconds for Dipper to comprehend what just happened, before he responded a lackluster, “Okay.”

Flashing a grin, the other man replied, “Great! I’ll see you then, Pinetree~”  
‘Pinetree? Why did that sound so familiar?’ Dipper thought, as he pocketed his phone and made his walk of shame back into the library. ‘Well, at least I got the flatmate thing sorted out. But I still need to meet him and make sure he’s not going to murder me in my sleep.’

Nevertheless, the brown haired boy felt much more relieved and focused as he went back to his textbook. It was going to be a long couple of days, but soon it would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. Still very short, but at least the plot's getting somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm s u f f e r i n g but hey thanks for suffering with me


End file.
